


Say Cheese

by SharpestRose



Category: Popslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britney's got a pretty smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Cheese

She's been doing this for so long that her career actually predates the age where the Lolita look became appropriate. Nobody actually wants to see a twelve year old pout and flirt, so in the begining, her money-maker was her smile. Megawatt grin, her mother called it sometimes. Show enough tooth and you'll still be in the game when you're old enough to show skin.

The smiles are easier than any of the rest. Wearing the skimpy clothes requires countless hours in the gym, but like everybody knows it takes less muscles to smile than to frown. It's her most effortless tool. Everybody wonders about her breasts, but nobody much cares what people do to their mouths to make them prettier.

When it gets too much and she feels like crying, a smile is the easiest thing to hide behind. Everyone loves her smile. Her smile lights up the world. Her body makes people want her, but her smile makes people love her.

Justin doesn't care that even she doesn't look like Britney Spears first thing in the morning. Justin likes her even when she doesn't wear tight little outfits and dance like a stripper.

But mostly, it doesn't bother Justin if she doesn't feel like smiling. He doesn't mind if she's tired and grumpy. He loves her smile, but he loves her without her smile, too.

That's why she can't stop grinning whenever she's around him.


End file.
